Rewrite
by Sirus7009
Summary: Tales of the Abyss MAJOR SPOILERS Pretty much a seminovel form of the game, with a new twist. Full summary inside. M because of language and possible lemon. On Hiatus
1. Rewrite

Rewrite

Author's Note: First off before I start this Semi-Novel version of Tales of the Abyss, I want to state a few things. 1: I hope there will be a bunch of Tales of the Abyss fans, and I hope to entertain them with TOTA fanfics. 2: I will only work on one fanfiction at a time, PERIOD. 3: This will be a LukexTear pairing, so if there are any Anise/NataliaxLuke Fans, here's something Anise tends to say a lot: BOOOOO! Sorry, but it isn't happening. 4: The first few chapters _will_ be a little boring, because it's mainly explaining how the fanfic will progress. By the time I get Luke and Tear to either Engeve of the Cheagle Woods, things should heat up a bit. 5: This fanfic will be in the Tales of Symponia category until a Tales of the Abyss category is made. 6: This _will_ have romance, but it won't come up very often, so it's not in the genre. Now finally, here's the entire explanation of this fanfic ((Sorry for such a long note)). So Luke, Tear, and the gang beat Van, but Luke disappeared after the battle was won to release Lorelei. Tear and the gang wait for him, but don't see him anywhere. Just as they are leaving, Tear sees Luke, but looking like a mix of himself and Asch. We'll start from there, but there's more. I'm going to add my own little quirks and such, and it's… well, let's just read. Enjoy.

Tear tried to hold back her tears, but was losing control of her emotions. "Luke…." She said softly, "Why do you…"

"I made a promise to return to someone… didn't I…?" Luke said, his face shadowed by his bangs.

"Luke…. You're… You've returned…" Tear said, taking a step forward, "You've come home…!" She said, running towards him.

Luke caught her in her run, embracing her in a hug. "I'm home…" He said as he looked into her eyes, "Now what was it you said as you were walking away from me back at Eldrant?" He said with a small laugh.

"You… heard that….?" Tear asked, then gasped as Luke brushed his lips against hers.

"Shh…." He hushed her, this time kissing her gently, so as to not take her by surprise.

"Well, looks like everything ended for the best then" Guy said with a smile.

"Yes…. Even with the loss of Asch, we still have Luke here with us…." Natalia said, holding back her own tears.

"Of course, there is always the chance of a new threat appearing…" Jade said casually.

"Jade…. Shut up!" Guy, Natalia, Anise, and even Mieu shouted.

"Mieu…? There's a lot of Fonons building here! Lots and lots of them!" Mieu shouted out.

"What are you talking about Mieu?" Anise asked, looking around.

"Mieu's right… I can sense them… it's like another hyperresonance!" Jade said, looking worried for one of the first times.

"Tear! Luke!" Natalia shouted out.

"Too late! Mieu….!" Mieu whined as he watched Tear and Luke disappear in a flash of light.

As the light disappeared, Tear and Luke were gone. "Wh-what the hell!?" guy shouted out.

"That was no ordinary hyperresonance… but it wasn't a second hyperresonance either…" Jade said to himself, trying to figure out what the hell happened.

"Not a normal hyperresonance?! What the hell does that mean, Jade!?" Guy shouted.

"For once…. I have no idea…."


	2. New Beginnings

New Beginnings

Luke felt like his was trapped in a whirlwind. Everything was spinning, he couldn't see anything, and Tear had disappeared. "Dammit… if this keeps up, I'm going to…." Before Luke could finish, he blacked out, hitting his head on what felt like the corner of a bed.

"….. lu…. Luke! Hey Luke, You alright?" Guy's voice broke through the blackness that was Luke's mind.

"Guy…? That you…?" Luke mumbled, finally gaining full consciousness.

"Thank goodness. Van's in the Meeting Hall with your dad. They needed to talk to you" Guy said with a smile as Luke stood up.

"Van… wait, master Van is here?!" Luke said, looking horrified.

"Whoa, Luke, what's with you? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Guy said with a laugh.

Someone knocked at the door. "Master Luke? Are you alright in there?" the voice sounded familiar… Actually it sounded just like…

"Shoot, I'd better get out of here. See ya Luke" Guy said as he jumped onto the windowsill and jumped down to the garden below.

"Master Luke?" The maid said again.

"Yeah I'm here… Come on in…" Luke said as he turned to see what the maid wanted. Then his jaw dropped as Tear walked in dressed as a maid.

"One word out of you about me being dressed like this and I'll kill you. It was the only way to get into this Manor" Tear said angrily.

"What the hell is going on here?! Guy said that Van is waiting for me in the Meeting Hall!" Luke shouted, crossing his arms over his chest and sitting on his bed to think.

"Luke, listen. When we… when we kissed we caused a hyperresonance on accident, but it was different then usual… this is the past… somehow we traveled back to when we first met…" Tear said, staring out Luke's window.

"WHAT?!?!?!?" Luke roared out. "WHAT THE HELL!!??! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?!?"

"Luke, please! Keep your voice down or-"

"Master Luke, is something wrong?" A maid asked, knocking on the door, "The Commandant is still waiting for you with his Grace"

"Oh, everything's alright! I'll be right there!" Luke said, waiting until the maid was gone. "Okay…. What do we do?"

"We have to try to repeat the past, but I think we can still use our knowledge of the future to help us" Tear explained.

"So… we have to cause another hyperresonance….?" Luke groaned, "Great… how do we know we'll end up in Tataroo Valley again…?"

"Everything should flow like before… I hope… now go see my brother and I'll attack like before. Just remember to attack me, and act like you don't know me, alright?" tear said as she headed for the door.

Luke nodded as Tear closed the door behind her. "Well, I'd better go see Van- I mean Master Van…" Luke said as he headed outside.

The sun was bright outside compared to the light entering his room. He headed out to the center of the courtyard and looked up at the sky. "I hope this all works…" he said as he turned and headed towards the west hallway.

"Ah, Master Luke!" one of the guards in the hallway said, saluting to him. "Good to see you smiling for once!" he said as he resumed his patrol of the halls.

"Huh…? Oh yeah…" Luke mumbled, almost forgetting this was the past. He opened the door to the Meeting Hall and stepped inside. "You wanted to see me father?" Luke said, not noticing he was still smiling.

"Ah Luke, there you are. Please, sit down" Duke Fabre said, "Good to see you smiling for once, too, Luke."

"As you know, I am the Commandant of the Order of Lorelei, so it is my duty to protect Fon Master Ion, who has gone missing…" Van began.

"Huh…? The Fon Master is missing….?" Luke said, trying to sound confused.

"I wouldn't have expected you to know who he was, Luke" Van said, eyeing Luke with a suspicious look.

'SHIT!' Luke thought to himself, "I-I heard some of the guards and maids talking about him once…. I thought he sounded important… so I guess I was right…!" Luke said, lying like crazy, 'Dammit I hope he believes that…!'

"Well it's good you know of him. Makes this a lot easier to explain. As Commandant, it is my duty to protect him, and find him when he goes missing, so I'm going to be leaving with the Oracle Knights to try to find him" Van explained.

"So that means… you won't be training me for a while…?" Luke asked, trying to sound upset. 'Dammit Jade was right… I can't act for shit!' he thought, sweating bullets on the inside.

"Yes Luke, but I'll have one of the knights come here to train you" Van said.

'okay… what did I say back when this really happened…? Oh yeah!' "But I want you to train me, Master Van!" Luke whined.

"Luke, don't be selfish. This is Van's duty" Duke Fabre scolded.

"But dear, Luke has been trapped in this mansion for the past seven years. You know how hard of a life he has!" Luke's mother said.

"Mother…" Luke said, trying to hold a smile back.

"You spoil him…" Duke Fabre grumbled.

"Don't worry Luke, we'll train hard enough today to make up for the entire time I'm gone" Van said, patting Luke on the back, his touch making Luke feel sick.

"Okay…" Luke said, trying his hardest to sound upset when he really was cheering inside. 'I can show off my Artes right before Tear and I have that Hyperresonance!'

The two of them walked out into the center of the courtyard. Luke noticed Guy talking to Pere. 'That's right… Pere was Guy's Mentor with the sword…'

"Luke, are you ready?" Van asked.

"Yes Master- aw I'm not fighting you?" Luke asked, kicking himself mentally afterward.

"You know you don't stand a chance against me, Luke. The wooden figure will be fine for now" Van said, "Now, you remember that Arte I taught you, right?"

"Yeah, the Fang Blade…" Luke said, smiling.

"Yes, now use that Arte on the wooden figure" Van commanded.

Tear watched from her perch on the roof of the Fabre Manor. 'Almost time…" she thought, then sighed as she watched Luke use the arts he learned in their journey rather than following Van's command.

"Hey Master Van! I learned something else in my spare time, and I want to show you!" Luke said happily.

"Really? Well then show me what you've got" Van said, crossing his arms, expecting Luke to mess up. He was wrong.

"Alright!" Luke cheered as he charged at the figure, "Rending Thrust!" He shouted as he stabbed the dummy then uppercut it, "Swallow Fury!" he shouted as he slashed the dummy, shot to the other side of it, slashed it upward, then rapidly switched from kicking and slashing it through the air before landing and turning to Van, smiling.

"Whoa, Luke, Even I can't pull that off! Where'd you learn that?!" Guy shouted at him.

"Yes Luke… That's a very difficult combo for a novice swordsman such as yourself…" Van said, giving him a weird look.

"Novice Swordsma-" Luke started, but was cut off by a familiar song.

"Tre ne ze qua lo tre ze…" Tear's hymn rang through the air.

"That… that voice…" Van said as he struggled to hold himself up.

"Dammit…. It's putting me to sleep… What are the guards doing!?" Guy said, also struggling.

"Has a Seventh Fonist invaded the Manor?!" Pere shouted.

Tear nodded to Luke, who was faking the symptoms, then jumped down to the courtyard. "I've found you Vandelesca, you traitor!" she shouted as she tried to strike Van down.

Van quickly blocked and shot to the side, knocking Tear toward Luke. "So… it's you Mystearica…" Van said, staggering again.

"Now….?" Luke whispered to Tear.

"Yes, now" Tear whispered back.

"Wh-who are you…?!" Luke said, raising his wooden sword, bringing it down on Tear.

Tear blocked, the two of them releasing a bright light. "Perfect…" she whispered, "Huh… I didn't expect another Seventh Fonist…"

"No! Luke!" Van shouted out as Luke and Tear disappeared in a burst of light.

"Dammit… Who was that, Van? You seemed to know her…" Guy said, getting up slowly.

"That was my sister, Mystearica… also known as Tear" Van explained.

"Van!" a woman's voice cried out.

"Huh? Princess Natalia? What are you doing here?" Guy asked the girl.

'Dammit… I'm too late…' she thought to herself. "I came to see Luke. Is he here?"

"No… he disappeared in a hyperresonance…" Van said as he stood up and began walking toward the Meeting Hall.

"A what?" Natalia asked, knowing full well what happened.

"That was a hyperresonance!?" Guy asked.

Van ignored both of them, heading into the west hall. 'Mystearica…. Why did you come here….?' He thought to himself.


	3. Rebirth

Rebirth

Asch was talking in his sleep. "The…. Rest is up to you…" he mumbled before jerking up out of his slumber. "What….. What the hell…? I'm… Alive….?" He said to himself, looking around. 'How did I get back into my room in the cathedral?' he thought as he got out of bed and stepped outside, nearly jumping out of his skin when he saw Sync.

"Yo, Asch, what's with you? You look like your scared of me or something…" Sync said with a laugh.

"Wha… How are you alive…!? Didn't that replica kill you!?" Asch shouted out, reaching for his sword.

"Replica…? What the hell are you talking about, Asch? You sure you're okay?" Sync asked taking a step toward him. "You were mumbling in your sleep and tossing around like you were having a nightmare… that's not like you…"

"Get away from me! This can't be real…! Those replica Oracle Knights…. Didn't they run me through…? Didn't I die in Eldrant…?" Asch said, starting to get dizzy from all this.

"Eldrant? You mean that promised land? Van hasn't risen that yet, remember? Geez get a hold of yourself.

"Is something wrong with Asch, Sync?" Arietta asked, stepping into the room.

"He had some kind of nightmare about me getting killed by some replica, while he got run through by a bunch of Oracle Knights. He still hasn't snapped out of it" Sync explained.

"Oh… maybe-" Arietta started.

"Shut up! Both of you! I'm fine now… I just need to go get some air…" Asch shouted at them, storming past them.

"You sure you're-" Sync started asking him but was cut off just like Arietta.

"Yes I'm sure! It was just a weird dream, alright?!" he shouted as he slammed the door behind him.

"Oh yeah… he's back to normal. Grumpy as ever…" Sync said laughing again.

Asch shot through the cathedral halls, dashed outside, then went down into the market. 'Maybe Luke will know what's going on…" He thought. He had gained knew respect for Luke when he was defeated by him at Eldrant… or was that all just a nightmare? "Hey Repli- I mean Luke, can you hear me?" he said, trying to communicate with Luke like he used to.


	4. Return to Tataroo Valley

Return to Tataroo Valley

Luke was hanging upside down from a tree branch, his feet caught between two branches. His arms were crossed and a really ticked off look on his face. "And just _how_ did I end up in this position? Didn't I get knocked out last time…?" he asked.

"Yeah you did, but don't forget this is a little different than what we went through before. There may be other differences since you can control your hyperresonances now…" Tear said, her arms also crossed as she looked around, spotting a monster, "The monster's around here are still weak…." She pointed out.

"Well duh… Of course they're still weak… this is the past, remember? They haven't had time to get stronge-" Luke was cut off by a loud _crack_. His eyes widened as he looked up at the branches he was hanging from. "Oh _shi_-" he started, but was cut off by another crack as he fell to the ground, hitting his head on a rock, making his head spin and knocking him somewhat out of it.

Tear was watching the whole time, and couldn't help but laugh. "Well it seems you're back to your old self though… You're a complete and total idiot again…"

"Oh shut up…." Luke mumbled as he sat up and rubbed his throbbing head, "So are we at the same part of the valley as last time?"

"Seems so…" Tear said. "The only problem is that even though we know all of our Artes, we have our original starting items and we aren't as strong as we were when we defeated Van…"

"You're kidding… There goes my one hit kills idea…." Luke said with a sigh.

"We should get going so we can catch that coach that we rode before…" Tear said as she began walking away.

"Huh? Hey wait up!" Luke said as he hopped to his feet and ran after her. 'First she says _I'm_ back to my old self, then she goes and acts cold to me again… I'm not the only one who changed apparently' "Hey… wait, why are we going on that coach again when it will take us to Engeve again?" Luke asked as he finally caught up to her and began walking beside her.

"Don't you remember what I told you? We have to try to repeat everything we did before" Tear said, "And besides…" she said as she pulled ahead of him, put her hands behind her and twirled around to face him. "This way we can spend some time together" she said with a smile that instantly made Luke smile back.

"Heh… Yeah I guess so" Luke said as he continued walking, turning around when she didn't follow, "Hey, don't we have a coach to catch?" he asked with another smile.

"Yes, let's go," Tear said as she began walking again, walking next to him, her hand grasping his as they walked.

Suddenly Luke stopped and put a hand to his head. "Dammit… the headaches are back…" He mumbled, then gasped when he heard Asch's voice.

Hey Repli- I mean Luke, can you hear me?" Asch's voice rang through Luke's head.

"A-Asch!? You're alive?" Luke asked.

"Luke, is that Asch contacting you again? He's alive?" Tear asked, holding him so he didn't collapse.

"Yeah… and for once he called me by my name instead of Replica…" Luke said with a small laugh.

"Oh shut up before I do decide to call you a replica again. What the hell is going on?! How am I still alive?!" Asch shouted, making Luke's head hurt even more.

"Dammit, quit shouting, or you're going to die _again_! Lorelei fused the two of us into once person when I released her, then Tear and I accidentally caused a new kind of hyperresonance that split us apart and took us back in time to when Tear and I first met. Now we have to try to repeat the past. From what I'm guessing, you, Tear and I are the only ones who know about the future" Luke explained.

"So that would explain why Sync and Arrietta are still alive…." Asch said, calming down again.

"Hey, Asch? Since the God Generals all think you're on their side now, can you get Arrietta to move her Liger Mother out of the Cheagle Woods?" Luke asked.

"Good thinking Luke" Tear said happily.

"Huh…? Why do you need her to do that?" Asch asked.

"The Ligers are hunting the Cheagles because one of the Cheagles burned the Liger's forest. If you could get the Liger Queen out of there, it would save us the trouble of killing it and dealing with Arrietta constantly trying to get revenge" Luke explained, hoping that Asch would listen.

"Oh yeah… I remember Arrietta constantly crying over her Liger Mother dying at your hands… I'll see what I can do. Maybe I can get her on our side…" Asch said.

"Good thinking, we could use her ability to talk to animals" Luke said, nodding in agreement.

"Okay I'll- Dammit, here comes Dist… I'll contact you later" Asch said, then his voice and Luke's headache disappeared.

"So, shall we continue to look for that coach driver?" Tear asked.

"Yeah. Let's go" Luke said as he began walking with her.

As they walked along the path, Luke looked at all of the different flowers and trees. "Man, I didn't realize how beautiful this place was…"

"I told you" Tear said, giggling a little.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"Back when we first got here, when you were complaining about how annoying this place was, I mentioned how I thought this was a pleasant place to be because of how pretty it was" Tear explained

"Hmm…. Yeah… I guess I was too much of a whiner to notice… but I think it's better now anyways…" Luke said with another smile.

"Huh? Why is that?" Tear said, looking a little confused.

"Because back then I hated you… Now we're best friends, and it's much easier to enjoy with a friend rather than an enemy" Luke said happily.

"So… I was an enemy to you back then…" Tear asked, sounding upset.

"Only because of how fast things were moving around me, and how you got me out here in the first place. But don't worry. I don't think of you as an enemy in the least anymore. You know that" Luke said, giving her a gentle hug.

"Heh… I was just kidding you know…" Tear said, hugging him back, then beginning to walk again.

Something rustled in a bush nearby. "Shhh…. Did you hear that?" Tear asked, not knowing for sure because of the distance between them and the bush.

"Yeah, I heard it… looks like we've got some monsters to deal with…" Luke said, taking his sword out of it's hilt, waiting for the monsters.

"Damn, there's more coming!" Tear said, pointing to another group of bushes.

"What?! Dammit!" Luke shouted as about seven boars shot out of the bushes, charging at Luke and Tear, "Tear! Can you put them to sleep with your hymns?"

"Understood. Just keep them busy for me" Tear said as she began chanting her hymn.

"Got it" Luke said as he charged at the closest pair of boars, Triple slashed one, then jumped into the air and shot down onto the other on with a Havoc Strike.

"Tre ne ze qua lo tre ze…" Tear finished her hymn, watching Luke smile as all the boars fell asleep.

"Easy kills…" He said to himself as he quickly slashed every boar horizontally on the face, instantly killing all of them, a few of them squealing in pain as they died, making Luke feel kind of sorry for them, "Okay let's get out of-" Luke was cut off as something charged at him and sent him flying, "What the hell!?" he shouted as he flipped in the air and landed on his feet.

"It's the queen of these Boars!" Tear shouted, beginning to chant the Éclair de Larmes spell.

"Dammit!" Luke shouted out as he charged at the boar bringing his sword down on the giant boar's head. But all that was heard was the sound of swords striking each other, "What!?" Luke shouted out as his blade was being blocked by the enormous tusk of the boar.

The boar quickly pushed Luke's Sword out of the way, then charged into him again, sending him flying again, this time blood flying behind him. 'Oh no, Luke! Dammit, I have to finish the spell!' she thought, finishing the spell just after finishing the thought, "Éclair de Larmes!" she shouted, the ground under the boar lighting up in a magic circle, then being ripped into an X, unleashing waves of light energy into the boar, the final hit killing it.

Tear gave a sigh of relief, then ran over to Luke to heal him, "Luke, are you-" She was cut off by Luke.

"I'm fine… Come on, we need to find the coachman…" Luke said as he stood up and began walking down the path, his left arm bleeding at the elbow.

"Luke, please let me heal you…" Tear pleaded.

"Fine, if it's worrying you that much" Luke said as he sat down and waited for her to come over and fix his wound.

"Thank you…" Tear said as she opened the item bag and got a roll of cloth out, then sat down next to Luke, "You really should have been more careful Luke…"

"Don't start lecturing me again, okay?" Luke growled. He obviously wasn't happy about the surprise encounter.

Tear began chanting, then said "First Aid…" making Luke's wound light up, then almost completely disappear. She then wrapped the remaining cut in the cloth, knotting it to keep it in place. "Okay… Let's go" Tear said, getting up, then helping Luke up.

"Yeah… Sorry for talking to you like that…" Luke said as they continued walking.

After turning the first corner to come up on the path, they spotted the coachman. "There he is…" Luke said, heaving a sigh of relief.

"Come on, let's hurry up. We have to act like we accidentally came here, so just follow my lead, alright?" Tear said as she ran over to the coachman, "Excuse me, could you tell me what direction the capital is in?" She asked kindly.

"Hm? The capital? Oh, it's northeast from here. I can take you on my coach if you want" the coachman said.

"How much would it cost for the two of us?" Luke asked as he caught up to Tear.

"Hmmm…. Twelve thousand gald a piece"

"We… don't have that kind of money on us right now… would this do?" Tear asked, taking out a jewel, then handing it to the coachman.

"Wow, this is some jewel! Sure, this'll do. Go ahead and get in. I still need to get some water before we leave, alright?" the coachman said as he continued down another path that would take him to the nearby river.

"Thank you" Tear said as she and Luke headed toward the coach and got into it.


	5. Rebirth Part 2

Rebirth: Part 2

Asch was standing out in the middle of the Daath Market, still talking to Luke. "Okay I'll- Dammit, here comes Dist… I'll contact you later" he said as he turned around to face Dist.

"Hmm? A little jumpy, are we?" Dist asked with his annoying taunting voice, "It seems Sync and Arrietta were right when they said something is wrong with you…"

"There's nothing wrong with me…. It was just a random nightmare, got that?" Asch said, glaring at him, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go speak to Arrietta about something…" Asch said as he turned and headed back for the Cathedral.

"Asch? Would you mind telling me what the nightmare was about? I may be able to tell you what it mea- …. Hey! Stop ignoring me!" Dist whined before zooming out of Daath on his fontech chair.

Asch finally reached the cathedral, then wondered if Arrietta would be in her room. "I doubt it… that girl is always wandering around… for all I know she could be on her little island that Van promised her…" Asch said to himself as he stepped inside the Cathedral, then nearly gasped, also not like him. "Well what do you know…" Arrietta was walking around the lobby of the Cathedral, "Arrietta! Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Huh? Sure Asch, what is it?" Arrietta asked, turning and walking over to him.

"You know how your Liger Mother, the Liger Queen, moved into the Cheagle Woods, right?" Asch asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Arrietta asked, wondering where Asch was getting at.

"She's in danger, and it's because she's attacking the Sacred Cheagles" Asch explained.

"No, you're wrong! Mommy would never attack the Cheagles! I told he that they're sacred to the Order of Lorelei!" Arrietta said, becoming mad at Asch for even suggesting that.

"Okay then… if you say so… just don't blame me when she gets killed by Fon Master Ion's friends when your mother tries to kill Ion" Asch said, turning to head for his room.

"Ion? But she knows who Ion is…" Arrietta mumbled to herself, 'maybe I should at least try to stop mommy, just in case…' she thought as she headed outside.


	6. Revelations

Revelations

"So… Your sister, Mystearica, attacked you, then accidentally caused a hyperresonance with Luke?" Duke Fabre asked.

"Yes… That seems to be what happened…" Van said.

"So Van… Should I go and look for him?" Guy asked.

"Yes, that would probably be a good idea… You go on ahead, and I'll get some Oracle Knights to help search for him" Van said.

"Oh I hope Luke is alright… He's never been outside the manor…" Suzanne said, looking extremely worried.

"Don't worry about it, Madame Fabre. Knowing Luke, he'll put his training with Van to good use" Guy said.

Natalia was outside the Meeting Hall door, listening to the conversation. 'Guy, you don't know how true your words are…' she though to herself.

"Okay. I'll leave the search to the two of you…" Duke Fabre said.

Both Guy and Van stood up, Guy heading for the west hall while Van headed for the south hall to exit the manor.

Guy stepped through the door to the west hall then nearly shot out of his skin when he came within about five inches from touching Natalia. "Gaah!!!" he cried out in fear from his phobia, shooting back against the door, barely able to breath from the scare, "D-Don't do that!!! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Oh knock it off Guy! I need to tell you something, but it's private. Can we talk in Luke's room?" Natalia asked.

"S-sure… just keep your distance, alright?" Guy said, finally calming down a bit.

"Okay then, come on" Natalia said, almost grabbing his hand, but then stopping herself to prevent further screams of fear.

The two of them headed out into the courtyard then north to Luke's room. When they were both inside, Natalia turned to Guy. "Now Guy, I need you to promise you won't tell Van about this, alright?"

"Uh… I'm not used to hiding things from Van, but sure" Guy agreed, getting suspicious.

"Okay. When you go to look for Luke, look around St. Binah and Engeve. You should find him on the Malkuth warship, the Tartarus, alright?" Natalia explained.

"Uh… Okay… But how do you know all this, Princess Natalia?" Guy asked.

"Oh, just call it women's intuition…" Natalia said with a smile, "That will be all. Now please, find Luke"

"Yeah, I'll do my best" Guy said as he turned and headed out of Luke's room.

'So… I wonder if Luke and Tear know what's going on…. Too bad I can't contact them like Asch can…' Natalia thought to herself, then headed outside.


	7. Journey to Engeve

Journey to Engeve

Luke was walking through Tear's Garden in Yulia City. "Huh… I wonder where Tear is? She said she'd meet me here…" He said, looking around.

"Luke!" Tear's voice came from behind him.

"Hey, there you are!" Luke said with a laugh.

"Sorry for taking so long…" Tear said with a smile.

"Hey, for you, I'd wait for an eternity if I had to…" Luke said, stepping towards her, "So why did you want to talk to me here?"

"Well… because…. I wanted to spend some time with you, alone…" Tear said, a gentle blush growing.

"Oh really…? Well that's fine with me" Luke said, taking another step towards her and embracing her in a hug. "You know that I lo-"

A loud _crash_ woke Luke and Tear from their dreams. "Ah dammit… It was only a dream…." Luke whined.

"So… we both fell asleep this time…" Tear said, blushing when she noticed she was still laying her head on Luke's shoulder.

"I wonder what that crash was?" Luke asked, looking outside.

"You there! In the coach! Get out of the way before you get caught in the crossfire!" a man on a landship called out to the coach driver.

"Hey, it's the Tartarus! Jade must be on it!" Luke said, sticking his head out the window.

"Luke!" Tear shouted out, grabbing Luke and pulling him back in just as a fonon blast shot by where Luke's head was, "You almost got cooked by that blast…"

"Eh heh heh… Thanks Tear" Luke said, sweatdropping.

Suddenly there was another loud _crash_, and Luke and Tear both knew what it was. "There goes Rotelro bridge…" both of them thought.

'Oh well… it doesn't matter anyway…' Tear thought to herself, "Excuse me, could you let us off here? We actually have some business in Engeve, but we want to walk" Tear asked the coachman.

"Sure thing. Just watch out for monsters, you two" the coachman warned as he stopped the coach.

"Thank you, we will" Luke said as he hopped out of the coach, then helped Tear out of it.

"Take care!" The coachman said as he rode off.

"So, Engeve is east of here, right?" Luke asked.

"Yes…" Tear answered, sounding kind of worried.

"Okay, let's- Hey… Why do you look worried? Nothing bad happened last time we were there, remember?" Luke reminded.

"You're forgetting the reason Jade and Ion met us in the first place…" Tear said, sighing.

"Huh? Like- Ooooh….. oh shit…. I have to act like a snobbish idiot again, don't I…?" Luke asked.

"Yeah… but we have to do it so we can come across Jade and Ion again…" Tear said.

"Dammit! I really feel like an idiot for ever doing _anything_ like that…" Luke complained, "But... I guess I have no other choice…"

"We still have to get to Engeve, though. Maybe we can think something else up…" Tear suggested as she began to walk along the dirt road.

"Yeah… _maybe_ is the key word though…" Luke said as he walked alongside her.

They continued to walk for about three hours, exchanging ideas on what they could do instead of having Luke look like and idiot, when they finally saw Engeve… and… A Cheagle?! "Hey! What's a Cheagle doing here?" Luke asked.

"That must be the one who is stealing food…" Tear suggested, "Let's ignore it now… Hey wait… I think I just found a way for you to still get in trouble without acting like an idiot…."

"Really? What do you have in mind?" Luke asked.

"Alright… You…"

A/N: Long time since I did an author's note. Okay, I'm sorry all these chapters are so short. I'm having a bit of a writer's block, so I'm losing all creativity. By the time Luke and Tear enter the Cheagle Woods, I should get it back to being long, interesting and entertaining chapters, okay? That's all for now I guess.


	8. Engeve

Engeve

Author's note: Okay! I finally got the needed reviews! I've decided that after every seventh chapter, I'll want some more reviews, but if I get them before the seventh chapter, I'll continue writing. I don't want huge amounts of them, and I don't care if they're flames or from the same person multiple times, alright? Also, I've decided to add one more person to the list of people who know about the future, so sit back and enjoy!

"All of the food is gone!"

"What!? What do you mean!?"

"It must have been the Black Wings!"

Luke and Tear were walking through Engeve when they heard a bunch of people shouting in front of the inn. "Well… looks like we'll have to do this…" Luke said, sighing sadly.

"Luke, just get it over with so we can be on our way" Tear said.

"Fine…" Luke whined, then began walking over to the group of villagers. "Man… stupid Cheagles stole all my food…" He said, stopping in front of the group, then sighing. "Dammit… I'm starving…" Luke fake whined, then looked at the group, "Sorry for asking, but do you have any spare food…?"

The group of villagers paused for a second, then advanced on Luke.

Five minutes later

The door to Rose's house burst open, and Luke was shoved in. Luke, knowing what was about to happen next, quickly caught himself and stepped to the right, letting the villagers attempt to kick him in, then miss, then faceplant. "Don't try to kick me…." Luke growled.

The villagers quickly got back up, one of them grabbing Luke so he wouldn't escape, the other running over to Rose, "Rose! We found the thief! This man must be with the Black Wings!"

"This kid?" Rose asked.

"Don't call me a kid…" Luke growled, getting sick of the man who was holding the hem of his shirt.

"What's your name, kid?" Rose asked.

"I said don't call me a kid! And my name is Luke…" Luke shouted.

"Please keep it down… You're little voice is giving me quite a headache…" A man in a blue military uniform said.

"Jade, you son of a-" Luke began then was cut off.

"Please let me explain… We were on a coach, but we had to get off to do some things, and when we camped out last night, some cheagles stole our food, leaving us with nothing to eat" Tear explained.

"Ah, so you were on that coach by Rotelro Bridge…" Jade said matter of factly.

"Yes they were" A young boy's voice said behind Luke and Tear.

Luke turned around and smiled, "Ion!"

"Hello Luke, Tear. How have the two of you been?" Ion asked happily.

"Great! How have you and Anise been?" Luke asked.

"I've been fine, and I've told Anise everything about the two of you" Ion explained happily.

Luke and Tear's blood both ran cold. "E-everything… Ion…?" Luke asked cautiously.

"Well, enough to let her know who the two of you are. I know how to keep secrets, you know" Ion said with a laugh.

"Secrets? Goodness, Ion, I thought you were to tell us everything" Jade taunted, making the hair on the back of Luke's neck rise in both fear and hatred.

'I swear… during _this_ journey, I _will_ make him afraid of taunting me…' Luke thought, an evil grin appearing on his face.

"Don't even think about it Luke…" Tear and Ion both said at the same time, the two of them obviously guessing at what he was thinking.

"Dammit…."

"Uhm…" one of the villagers started, "So these two _aren't_ thieves?"

"No, they aren't. They are very brave warriors who have protected me in the past" Ion explained.

"Oh, _geez_! We really screwed up!" one of the villagers said angrily.

"I'm sorry, Luke. I've just been so stressed lately because of the thieves, that I jumped to conclusions when I saw you asking for food" another villager said, feeling pretty embarrassed.

"Hey, no prohHey, no problem. Anybody would have done what you did with all the stress you're having" Luke said happily.

"Speaking of the thieves, look what I found Rose" Ion said, handing a small amount of fur to Rose.

"Why, this is fur from the sacred cheagles!" Rose said.

"Hey, those little creeps stole all our food, too!" Luke said, quickly winking at Ion to let him know he was faking still, "Hey, Tear, we're going to go make them come clean tomorrow, alright?"

"I guess I have no say in the matter…" Tear said with a sigh.

"If it's alright with you, Jade, I would like to go with them. After all, only someone of Yulia's lineage can speak to the Cheagles" Ion said.

"Well, if it weren't for your miraculous change of health, I wouldn't let you. _But_ since you are feeling better now… I guess you can go" Jade said in a surprisingly non-taunting tone.

"Wow… he _can_ talk nice… once every century at least..." Luke said, yelping quietly when Tear jammed her elbow into his side.

"Well then, I still have some things to talk to Colonel Curtiss and Ion about, so why don't you let Luke and Tear sleep at your Inn tonight?" Rose said to the villager.

"Gladly. It's the least I could do after accusing them of being thieves" the villager said.

"Thank you" Luke and Tear said at the same time, following the village to the Inn.

"Luke!" Ion called after them.

"Yeah, Ion?"

"When should I meet the two of you tomorrow?"

"Around Nine o'clock, alright?" Luke said.

"Okay! See you tomorrow!" Ion said, waving.

"See ya!" Luke said as he turned the corner with Tear to the Inn.

"The two of you are lucky you came today" The villager said, "The Inn was completely filled yesterday by some Oracle soldiers who were attacked a few days ago, and left this morning. The Inn is empty now"

"Yeah that is some pretty good luck" Luke said happily.

"Luke, we still have time to check out the town some more" Tear pointed out.

"Nah, we need talk about some things privately, remember?" Luke said.

"What do you mean?" Tear asked.

"About your brother" Luke explained, not daring to say Van's name in case the villager would tell Jade about him.

"Oh… Yes, that's right…" Tear said somewhat sadly, looking at the ground.

"You okay, Tear?" Luke asked, stepping closer to her.

"Yes… I'm fine… Let's talk in our room…" Tear said, walking past Luke toward the hall that housed the doors to the different rooms.

'She sure doesn't sound okay…' Luke thought to himself as he followed her into their room.

Tear sat on her bed, then closed her eyes, as if focusing on something. When she stayed like that for over a minute, Luke placed his hand on her left shoulder, making her nearly shoot out of her skin. "I know you're not alright Tear… Tell me what's bugging you…" He said, sitting down next to her.

"I… I…." Tear stuttered, then practically dove into Luke's chest, bursting into tears.

Luke immediately embraced her in a hug to comfort her, "Easy…What's bugging you so much…?"

"I… I just can't believe he's alive again…." Tear sobbed.

"You mean Van…? About that, Tear…" Luke said, pushing her gently away from him and straightening her up, "I have an idea on how to get rid of him before he can damage Akzeriuth… But I won't tell you unless you calm down… You never cry…"

Tear sniffled one last time, then gained control of herself, "Okay… Tell me…"

"We're going to need to talk to my Uncle, my Father, and Malkuth's emperor, but hopefully with the help of Jade, Asch, and Ion, we'll be able to do it…" Luke said.

"Wait… Do what?" Tear asked.

"Lower the outer lands. And I have an idea of how to kill Van before he can destroy anything, leaving everything to us without interruption" Luke explained, "But I'm going to need one of your daggers…"

"And why do you need one of those…?" Tear asked, handing him a dagger.

"To kill Van"

Tear stared at him. "Wait, how are you going to do that?"

"We'll get everyone out of Akzeriuth, then when Van tries to use me, I'll use the dagger and stab him, then use a hyperresonance to completely kill him so he can't absorb Lorelei… After that, I'll use another hyperresonance to lower Akzeriuth into the outer lands, then we'll go to the other Gates and lower those lands too"

"Wow… I can't believe I'm saying this, but that's actually brilliant thinking Luke…"

"What do you mean, 'you can't believe you're saying this'?"

Tear just giggled, "It's getting dark… I'm going to bed… See you tomorrow…" Tear said, laying down on the bed, then smiled and looked at him. "You know I love you…" Tear said, before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Ending Note: Okay, I need 1 review from ANYONE ((Even someone who already reviewed)) saying if I should make Mieu remember Luke, or if he should be clueless. I won't start then ext chapter till I get that one review!


	9. Special Note

Special Note

Dear Readers, I will be taking a break from this fanfiction for a while due to the fact I've finally thought out a special fanfiction I've been planning to make for the past year and a half. I hope you understand. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	10. Update on Special Note

Update on Special Note

I apologize to everyone who waits for me to resume writing again. I have currently had some problems in school, including having to work on a Research paper. These problems have stopped me from even trying to write anything. I will resume writing around march 5, to march 12. Thank you for your patience. Also, just so you know, I've changed my mind about Mieu. Only those who can use the seventh Fonon ((besides Van)) will remember, making Mieu memory-less. Due to my plans for Mieu though, he will have _occasional_ flashbacks of the previous adventure, though I may keep him clueless. Again, SORRY! Also, the "special Fanfiction" thing went out the window real quick, so that accidentally became an excuse for my absence.


	11. Return to Cheagle Woods

Return to the Cheagle Woods! Reacquainting with the forgetful Mieu!

Author's note: Alright! I apologize for taking so long to update. I'm getting some of the stories I create myself critiqued by a professional, so I'm going to be slow, but faster than this last update, so be ready for more chapters to come in! Also, right before I stopped writing a while back, I got a bit of tutoring lessons in writing, so now my fanfics will be longer and a little more… intense. Can't think of the word to use XD. Oh well. Like I said in the note, Mieu will randomly remember things then forget them again, so expect some random humor from him. I think that's it for now. Enjoy!

"Luke! Luke, wake up!"

Luke stirred, then opened his eyes, seeing Tear looking down at him. "what's up?" he asked groggily, sitting up.

"Ion is waiting for us outside! You overslept!"

"Huh?!" he stood up, "I did?! Shit!" he shook his head to wake himself up, then headed outside, Tear following close behind.

Ion was standing by the front entrance to Engeve. He didn't look too irritated over Luke being late. In fact, he looked a little more cheerful than usual.

"Ion! I'm so sorry for being late!" Luke said as he ran up to Ion.

"It's alright, Luke. I didn't mind waiting"

"So are we ready to go, Fonmaster?" Tear asked.

"Yes, and you don't have to be so formal Tear" Ion said with a light laugh.

"Alright then!" Luke said, heading out of Engeve, "Let's get going!"

They moved quickly, avoiding monsters so as not to waste time. Luke was oddly quiet, but Tear and Ion were talking about the hyperresonance that took them back in time.

"So you two… 'got close' and somehow activated the hyperresonance…." Ion repeated the situation, "then ended up back near Luke's mansion…. And no one else remembers?"

"No one that can't use the seventh fonon apparently…. I'm still trying to figure out how a hyperresonance can turn back time…."

"Well we know that there are other forms of hyperresonance, so that might explain that partially. But why did it activate when the two of you touched? I'm sure you both have had contact with each other before"

"That's another thing that confuses me. What do you think Luke?"

"Huh? I'm not really sure myself. Other than the fact that everyone who can use seventh fonons besides Van can remember what happened, nothing makes sense to me" Luke said, his tone irritant.

"Wait, doesn't that mean that Natalia would remember?" Ion suggested, silently laughing when Luke froze.

"You okay Luke?" Tear asked, also hiding a laugh, though knowing Luke's previous reactions, it wouldn't stay hidden for long.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine! When we get back to the mansion, we'll find out!" Luke said, obviously worried, 'and hopefully we'll be wrong…'

Ion moved close to Tear, "why wouldn't Luke want her to remember? If she remembered, she wouldn't bother him about her marrying him, right?" he said quietly."I know. And she'd also be able to help us talk to the king about Luke's plan"

"Luke's plan?"

"Oops. I forgot to tell you what Luke plans to do to stop the destruction of Akzeriuth. He-"

Luke leaned his head in close, grinning when Tear and Ion jumped back, "What's with the secrecy?"

"Oh, we were just talking about pointless gossip Luke!" Ion lied.

"I thought Tear usually wasn't interested in 'pointless' gossip" Luke crossed his arms over his chest.

"Eh… It's true, Luke. I just wanted to see what the recent rumors were around this area!" Tear tried to back up Ion.

"but that doesn't explain why you were being so quiet about it"

"uh…." Ion was tongue tied.

"ah forget it. We're getting close to the Cheagle Woods" he said, pointing toward the trees, though only their tops were visible, "I wonder if Mieu remembers us? He's a cheagle after all…"

"Maybe. I'm surprised you're concerned about him, Luke" Ion said.

"eh, the little guy grew on me right before we defeated Van…." He said, his pace picking up as the woods came more into view.

Tear and Ion also began walking faster, anticipation taking them and Luke.

The group wandered into the woods, looking around for Ligers. Oddly enough, there weren't any in sight. The woods were also eerily quiet, and none of the more common monsters were present.

Luke walked further inside, looking around, "there's… nothing here…?"

Tear walked up to Luke, "something doesn't seem right here…" she now looked like her usual serious self.

Ion silently walked past both of them, taking the path to the Cheagle's home.

Tear and Luke looked at each other, nodded, then followed Ion.

The entire forest was completely deserted, with no signs of life anywhere. Luke picked up his pace until he was running, leaving Tear and Ion behind. He couldn't figure out why, but he had the feeling the Cheagles were in danger, and with them Mieu.

Soon he came to the giant tree that the Cheagles resided in. As soon as he saw it he unsheathed his sword. In front of the tree there were about a dozen ligers, all of them blocking the entrance so the Cheagles couldn't escape, while a few others advanced into the tree. He tightened his grip on the hilt of his blade, then charged at the ligers.

Just as he was in range of the ligers, the ligers scattered, leaving only the ones inside. Luke hadn't expected this, but he was pleased that he at least got most of them away from the Cheagles. He charged at the remaining ligers, stabbing one through the back. As the liger fell to the ground, he removed his sword, watching the other ligers back away from him. There were four of them, but they were young, making Luke expect to have no problem with them. He began to advance on the ligers, but as soon as he moved, the ligers darted for the entrance of the tree, out of sight in seconds. Something didn't seem right about their cowardice, but he didn't really think too much of it. He looked around the tree, watching a few cheagles hop out into the open. They didn't look anything like they did the first time he had come here. Rather than trying to stop him from approaching the cheagle elder, they just looked at him curiously, as though they had expected him to come.

By this time Tear and Ion had caught up to him. They slowly advanced into the tree, but were immediately stopped by more cheagles. Ion looked at them, then at Luke, the back at the cheagles, "I am Fon Master Ion. I wish to speak with the elder cheagle"

Oddly, all the cheagles looked at Luke, as though wanting his permission, "uh… could you little guys let them through?" Luke was a little stunned that they wanted his permission rather than the elders.

The cheagles stared at him for a while longer, then moved away. As they did this, the Cheagle Elder revealed himself ((I don't think they ever said whether the elder was male or female….)) and walked forward, wearing the Sorcerer's Ring. But rather than greeting Ion, he turned to Luke, "We have been expecting a human named 'Luke' who looks very similar to you. Would you happen to be Luke?"

Luke's eyes widened, "yes… but, how did you know I was coming?"

"A cheagle by the name of Mieu sometimes mentions you and how you look and act, but soon after completely forgets you" the elder explained.

"Mieu remembers me…?" of all people, Mieu was the last person he would have expected to remember him.

"Mieu! Mieu mieu! Miiieu!!!" A blue cheagle hopped over to Luke and grabbed his right leg, "Mieu! Mieuuu!"

"Is this Mieu? What's he saying?" Luke asked, glancing over at Tear and Ion.

"He keeps saying master is back, Master Luke is back" the elder translated.

A/N: I'm sorry I'm cutting this short like this, but this ISN'T finished. I'm just giving you guys something to read for the moment.


	12. Back to Writing!

BACK!!!

Well, if any of you readers are still out there, good news. I'm back, and I brought a gift. I've improved my writing skills, so I'm going to rewrite all the TOTA fanfic chapters into pretty much full lit form. oh, and I'm also not going to use this link anymore. I'm making a new one for the new version in the TOTA section. the old one will stay as well, just in case anyone wants to look back at the old one for whatever reason . 


	13. A GOOD Special Note!

A GOOD Special note!

Hey guys! Let me start out by saying this has nothing to do with popularity or anything... It's all about the fact I'm not getting any reviews! Reviews aren't a sign of popularity to me... they're a form of correction! When I get a constructive review, it gives me insight towards my mistakes, my weaknesses... And I'm getting sick and tired of getting plenty of favorites without reviews! So, I've devised a way to give you viewers a bit of fun! I'm thinking of hosting an audio show where I'll answer all of your questions! If you ever had any questions over my fanfictions (inspirations, plans for the future, difficulties I had with writing them, heck, I'll even take questions on requests!), now you'll get to ask them!

If you're at all interested, email me (because this is NOT a scam for reviews! Just my way of inspiring more ^ ^) with the title being the name of the fanfiction. I changed my email recently, so send it to:

my_promise7009 at Hotmail dot com

One last thing: Please, if you believe this is a bad idea, say so! I'm honestly kind of sketchy about doing this... but I'm hoping that you guys think of some questions and send them in! Thanks a bunch guys!


End file.
